Devil May Cry: Angels of the Fallen
by Blade Angolis
Summary: Dante and the others have discover a new player on the scene but who is he? What are his goals and motives? Will Dante find the answers to these question before a new army of hell-spawn breeds devastation onto the earth and will he have the power to stop it? Rated M for future gore and coarse language.


**Angels of the Fallen**

This is my second DMC fanfic and is more or less a reboot of the first (apologies to anyone thats been waiting for me to update House of two devils but this one should be more awesomer). This fic will contain a few characters from my novel since they fit in quite well with the DMC thing and will be set in thier world rather than Dante's (also just to clarify this is the REAL Dante I'm talking about). Anyway be as cruel as you can as I want to be able to finish my novel with as few "make overs" as pos. Right I've babbled on enough enjoy.  
BTW I do not own Dante or any of the other characters from the DMC franchise that show up, just my own bunch of demon hunting awesomeness.

**Chapter 1, The new player:**

BRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
"Trish can you get that?"  
BRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
"Trish?"  
BRRRRRRRRRRRING!  
"Oh for fuck sake if that blonde-haired temptress is out spending my money on something other than beer, pizza or porn I'm changing the friggin' locks again" I grumbled as I kicked the door to my main office open, sopping wet and wearing nothing but a towel round my waist that was unfortunatly bright pink, fluffy and had My Little Pony printed on it, Trish hid all the other towels alright! I'd managed to take two steps into the room when I was suddenly blinded by a bright flash which was quickly followed by mixed bouts of laughter.  
"Yea Dante work that towel wooo!" I heard a familiar female voice yell, a wolf whistle quickly followed the statement.  
"This is so going on the net" This voice belonged to a rather arogant sounding male, also familiar.  
"Right pay up you two" That was Trish.  
My vision returned and sure enough I saw Lady sitting on my love-seat holding a digital camera, Nero was kneeling on the ground clearly out of breath from laughing too hard and Trish was sitting on my desk holding her cell, the bitch, she set me up. Nero got up from the ground gasping for breath.  
"You only get half." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of dollar notes. "He thankfully has less manhood than modesty"  
I shot the kid a glance that could've turned him to stone.  
"Lady and I were hoping for a free show here Dante, I hope disapointing women isn't going to become a habit"  
I promptly stormed off back to the bathroom to finish my shower and get dressed. I returned a few minutes later and found the three witches talking at my desk, I walked over to the love-seat and flopped down onto it.  
"Still here I see" I growled as I grabbed a nearby magazine and started reading.  
"That was pay back for the time I had a shower here and the hot water went off and you burst in APARANTLY thinking I was being attacked." Lady replied "Well you did scream bloody murder." I said back. "Besides what's that got to do with what you just pulled?"  
Lady shook her head and let out a sigh.  
"Next time Dante you should remember to turn the water cylinder back ON before your victum has a chance to check it."  
Busted! I slowly pulled the magazine up to hide my face but Trish quickly walked over and ripped it free from my grasp.  
"Ok we gotta put the grudge match on hold for a bit Nero has info for us." She said walking back to my desk.  
I got up and followed with curiosity.  
"What've you got for me kid?" I asked as I slumped into my chair and stuck my feet on the desk.  
"Basicaly there's a new guy on the scene."  
"So?" I asked "If he's one of us give him a hand, if he ain't kill him" I said matter-of-factly "Yea but nobody knows what his angle is" Nero replied "some of the rumours I've heard say he goes out killing hordes of demons and others say that he recruits them. There's even a couple floating round saying that it's not a guy but a chick"  
Now the kid had my attention, not becuase he mention we might be looking for a chick, just to clarify. I pulled my legs off the desk and sat up straight.  
"So you got anymore than that?" I asked Nero but Lady leaned forward slightly "That's where I come in, I'd heard the same rumours so I did a little digging and found Some security photos" She said as she pulled out three print outs. They were quite grainy, showing nothing but a big black blur but I could just make out the shape of a trenchcoat and what looked like a tail.  
"That all you could find? You did better on The Order of the Sword and they were a 'secret' organisation"  
"Whoever this guy is he doesn't like having his picture taken, those were the only pics with any definition but thats not the reason I showed you them, look at the buildings"  
I did as I was told and realised that one of them was the building next to my office the other two photos had buildings that were in the city.  
"He's here?"  
"Not just that Dante I think he wants you to know he's in the city and that he's scoping you out" Lady answered "What makes you think he's sending Dante that kind of message?" Trish finally spoke up.  
"Because the only other images I can find of this guy are even more obscured than these" Lady replied waving a had over the photos on the desk. Before we could finish our discussion the main dorrs to the office burst open and a woman ran into the building before falling onto her kness gasping for breath.  
"You have to help me" She yelled in a british accent. I got out of my chair and slowly walked over to her, she had long red hair, a dark red corest that merged into a long black skirt with a black jacket over top.  
"What's wrong" I asked her calmly.  
The woman suddenly looked up at me with an expression of absolute fear.  
"Theres something that's been following me the past few days" She blurted out quickly "The police said they can't help me and I was told where to find you, please you have to help this may sound crazy but I don't think it's human!"  
I was about to reach down and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her but I suddenly sensed the pressence of a powerful demon. I looked up and standing in the open doorway was a tall figure dressed in baggy black leather pants, a leather vest and trenchcoat with a hood completly shadowing his face but it was right arm that intriqued me because it was completly encased in some kind of crystal armour. The figure lifted its head, turned then ran down the street.  
"You're in luck babe coz crazy is what I do" I told the woman infront of me "Trish, Lady stay with her, Kid you're with me" I yelled as I ran out the doors after the black clad figure. I turned left and followed him at full speed, Nero hard on my heels. We chased him for about an hour until we got to a collection of abandoned warehouses on the edge of the city.  
"Did you see where he went?" Nero asked breathlessly.  
I shook my head as I used my demonic senses to try and pin-point where our target had run off to. After a few seconds I felt demonic power emanating from a warehouse a hundred metres to my right. I ran up to the door, summoning Rebellion and waited for Nero to catch up before I kicked the door in and walked inside.  
"Dante Sparda" A low gravely voice echoed around the empty building. "Let's see if the man lives up to the legend."

**Mission End.**

**A/N**: Thought I'd leave you guys hanging for a wee bit anyway share your opinions and I should update within a couple of weeks depending on whether I'm still suffering from writers block or if I work a bit more on my other fics. Oh and sorry for the grammar and punctuation they were never my strong point in high school.


End file.
